halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M1091 Sniper Rifle System
The M1091 SRS is a UNSC Sniper rifle system that is quickly becoming popular with Marine sniper teams. The weapon is a bullpup sniper rifle designed for long range sniping of enemy personnel. Uses The M1091 is primarily used in a anti-personnel role, being used to snipe enemy soldiers. To this end, it has quickly become favoured over the SRS99 in the role of engaging enemy infantry. Being both lighter, having a larger magazine and being easier to use, the rifle has been replacing the SRS99 in increasingly high numbers. The majority of sniper teams deployed often carry at least one M1091, though SRS-99G rifles are deployed for hardened targets, especially those at extreme range. Operation The rifle gas operated with a free floating, fluted barrel and semi-automatic functionality. The gas chamber and piston are located above the barrel. The barrel is locked using a rotary bolt which when fired, the bolt travels down the receiver rather than backwards to absorb recoil and direct it away from the shooter. The weapon features an accessory rail on the receiver and underneath the barrel, allowing the gun to be fitted with a variety of scopes, grips, sensors and bipods. The weapon has a number of measures to decrease weight, such as milled barrel jacket, fluted barrel and receiver, hollow carbon stock and lightweight polymers. The Weapon is fitted with a carbonized metal barrel to decrease thermal distortion and to stop accuracy-hampering movement it uses shock-resistant, thermoplastic barrel bedding ensuring maximum accuracy. Although the high calibre generates significant recoil, most of which is absorbed by the inertial recoil absorption system. The barrel and bolt are coasted in protective carbon fibre and have self cleaning capabilities, giving it a low rate of malfunction and long periods between cleaning. The gun us fitted with two doppler cooling packs, allowing the weapon to stay cool during use, ensuring maximum accuracy. It comes with a Augur 10x scope as standard, although it also comes with recessed, fully adjustable, yet removable day/night ion sights. UNSC Comments "Its alot more useful than say, the SRS99 or the M99. It doesn't leave a massive vapour trail when you shoot it, immediately exposing your position and it doesn't have a magazine so shallow you can only plug one Brute in a pack at best and it doesn't need to be recharged. Of course, it won't put holes in tanks but it will certainly put holes in Brutes." "I had a bet on with my friend, who is also in a sniper team serving in the 301st during the defence of Jugen port. I was still using the SRS99 for anti infantry operations, he was using the M1091. By the end of the day he had thirty four confirmed kills from his position and I only had fourteen. It wasn't because I was fighting smarter or better Brutes or they had cover or my position was inferior. My gun was. The mag is shallow, the kick back is annoying, its heavy and weighty..." "Nothing beats the suppressor you can get for it. Sure it increases its length proportionately. Us and four other 'ghost teams' were launching guerilla attacks on Brute camps around the Blackblood Ridge. We were ghillied up, our guns where ghillied up. You check twice and you woulda thought we we're bushes. We terrorized the Brutes right off the ridge." Category:UNSC Weapons